Love and a Battlefield
by SonicGenesis89
Summary: Sonic is guilt ridden after unintentionally hurting Amy's feelings during a rescue mission. After spending an entire afternoon deep in thought, Sonic decides to find Amy and try to make amends.


**_I'm back everybody! :) I finally finished moving to my new home and somewhat getting settled in. I just got my internet back a couple of days ago. Good news for those of you who are waiting for updates on my "Bitter Upbringing and a Tender Love" and "Jumanji" stories. I'm nearly finished with Jumanji's first chapter which I took a lot of original liberty and changes to from the movie counterpart and once I upload that chapter which will be in a matter of days, I can finally get back to work on Bitter Upbringing. _**

**_I'm really sorry for the long wait on that story's update. I've been busy with school and this stressful move. Now that the move is done and over with, I'll be getting my new lap top and I should be able to spend more time writing from here on out. I didn't want to work on that story when I didn't have the time to really focus on it. This is my first time writing a one shot story. I actually had a little trouble on this one since it wasn't coming out the way I had originally planned it. I think I did an okay job though. I'm really rusty right now and I'm trying to get back into the flow of things for my other stories._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary<em>**

_Sonic is guilt ridden after unintentionally hurting Amy's feelings during a rescue mission. After spending an entire afternoon deep in thought, Sonic decides to find Amy and try to make amends._

* * *

><p><strong>Love and a Battlefield<strong>

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog sighed sadly with his shoulders slumped over as he walked the busy sidewalks of Station Square. He hung his head low dejectedly as he walked lost in deep thought. He failed to notice all the citizens around him staring at him curiously. It was a rare sight indeed to see the blue hero so dazed, quiet and especially moving at such a slow pace. The wind didn't blow past them as he passed on by, they didn't see blue blurs zooming around them, they didn't even see the hero at his favorite chili dog stand. This quiet, melancholy hedgehog took the cocky hero the world knew all to well in his place.<p>

Sonic wasn't really paying attention to where he was going. He stopped mid stride as he heard the sound of a bicycle bell ringing and children laughing. He looked up to see he had stumbled unconsciously into Station Square Central Park. He observed his surroundings watching families having picnics, children flying kites and fishing in the lake and couples holding hands walking through the nature trails. He sighed dismally as he sat and slumped over on a nearby bench.

He leaned over placing his head in his hands and stared blankly at his red shoes. Guilt wretched at his heart, he couldn't stop thinking about the events that had transpired earlier that morning. It was just another ordinary day, no different than usual. The clear skies were bright and sunny and the temperature was warm; there was a comforting cool spring breeze making it a perfect day to be outdoors. Sonic felt the cool wind blow across his quills and he closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of the fresh air. Exhaling, he thought back on what had happened that morning.

_Sonic dodged another incoming attack from one of Eggman's many robots sent to stop him. He looked to his left to see if the pink hedgehog he had come to rescue yet again was still by his side. He watched as she twirled her hammer around knocking another robot several feet away from the two of them straight into a wall. She looked over at him and smiled and he returned it._

"_Nice one Ames..." He said while running towards another group of robots that began targeting him._

"_Thanks Sonic!" She exclaimed as she smacked another robot that tried running towards her blue hero._

_Everything was going so smoothly. She had been kidnapped and he came quickly and rescued her with practiced ease. Oddly enough, Eggman was no where to be seen which made Sonic wonder if this was some kind of trap or set up. The two of them had been clearing their way through the narrow passageway towards the exit which was now filled with robot sentry's._

_After charging in and destroying the new batch of robotic minions, Sonic ran back to Amy and grabbed her hand. He quickly ran through the halls of the base, tugging Amy in tow. He was running so fast her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. A voice on an intercom continued to sound **intruder alert**, **intruder alert**._

_Ignoring the voice, Sonic continued to speed his way through, his grip on Amy's hand tightening protectively. He saw the main exit and smiled triumphantly; they were practically out of there at that point. Suddenly, without any warning, a giant round robot blocked their path right in front of him. Sonic stopped short causing Amy to crash right into him with a yelp of surprise. They both paused for a moment to look up at the large, strange robot in awe._

_The robot wasn't giant in size, but much larger than the ones they had been dealing with. It stood at about half of Sonic's height at around ten feet tall. It had a pure rounded body painted in pure metallic black paint, a small rounded head with a single slit of yellow for an eye. It had long tube like arms and legs with sharp claw like grabbers for hands and feet. Right in the center of its body was an Eggman symbol, showing the mad scientist's face painted in white._

_Instinctively, Sonic put out his one arm in front of Amy protectively as she stood behind him. She readied her hammer, preparing herself for when their newfound foe made its move. For a moment neither the robot nor the two hedgehog's moved a single muscle. The menacing looking robot's yellow eye than turned a dark red and Sonic narrowed his eyes, growling lowly. The robot moved in on them, trying to grab them with its sharp, clawed hands. Sonic grabbed Amy bridal style and quickly dodged the attack. This robot was pretty fast he had to admit. Quite an upgrade compared to what Eggman usually threw at him._

_The robot hummed a frightening tune as its arms and legs went into its round body, followed by its head. Turning into nothing more than a giant ball, the robot began rolling quickly after them._

"_Sonic look out!" Amy shouted, pointing her finger towards the passageway they had just left earlier. Two more robots the same as the one currently chasing them rolled into the room and blocked their path. Sonic quickly made a sharp turn avoiding the other two making Amy tighten her grip around him. He needed to get Amy out of here and somewhere safe._

_Running to the other end of the room, he hoped to keep their attention solely on him. He set Amy down gently and motioned with his hands for her to stay put._

"_Stay here." He said sternly, with a serious expression._

_She shook her head defiantly and grabbed his wrist as he began to turn around. "No! I want to help!"_

_Sonic saw the robots beginning to head in their direction. He turned his attention quickly back on Amy. Now really was not the time for this._

"_It's too dangerous, just do as I say and stay here." He said sounding a little more annoyed then he meant to. These robots didn't jive well with him and the last thing he wanted to see was Amy getting hurt._

_Before she could argue any further he ran back towards the three ominous robots that were heading straight for them. Sonic could hear her yelling his name from behind but kept his attention on his enemies. The three robots stopped their rolling chase as he stopped in front of them. Their heads, arms and legs coming back out of their shell. _

_Sonic dodged as their sharp, clawed hands tried to grab him. Sonic tried spin dashing into them, hoping to go right through only to be thrown backwards from the impact. He didn't even leave a dent in them. He rubbed his now sore head in annoyance and quickly rolled out of the way as a clawed foot tried to crush him. _

_Another robot's eye began to glow red as a loud hum began to sound. A green laser shot out from its eye aiming to strike at the slightly dazed hedgehog. Sonic got up and quickly started running from the laser as it continued to follow him, burning away the ground and anything else it touched in its path._

"_Take this you hunk of junk!" Amy yelled as she threw her hammer at the robot's head. It hit spot on stopping its laser attack instantly. The robot began to stagger slightly, as the hammer had done a number of damage to its head. Sonic stopped running abruptly and turned to see Amy standing a few feet away. His eyes widened as the other two robots began to focus their attention solely on her. Their eyes glowing red, they began to shoot the same type of laser at her simultaneously._

"_Amy!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards her. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and ran as the robots stopped their laser attack and rolled on after them._

"_I thought I told you to stay put." He scolded her, looking down at her for a brief moment._

"_I'm not going to just stand around and watch you get hurt. I want to help too!" She said in exasperation. She felt like he was treating her like a child._

"_I don't need your help! I have everything under control." He shouted angrily. She flinched slightly from his tone of voice. His words cut like a knife._

_As he reached a decent distance away from the robots he set Amy down a lot more roughly than he had intended. She fell backwards hard onto the ground and looked up at him, her eyes filled with hurt. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest but tried to ignore it. She wasn't listening to him and was getting in the way of the fight. He couldn't concentrate on fighting with her around; he would be more concerned and worried about her well being over all else._

"_Stay here! I mean it Amy!" He yelled in aggravation._

_He ran off again towards the two robots once more. He noticed the one Amy had hit was struggling to follow the others and it's movements were sluggish. **"It's head must be it's weak point. If I hit there that'll finish this fight." **He thought to himself. He ran full speed towards the weakened robot first and homing attacked right into it's head, completely smashing it. The robot began to shake erratically, the sounds of electricity surging throughout its core. It continued to malfunction until it ceased all movement and collapsed to the hard ground. He smiled cockily at the downed heap of metal. One down, two to go._

_Sonic wasted no time and ran towards the other two robots who were closing in on him. He attempted to homing attack them directly in the head and end this fight quickly. He needed to get Amy out of here and fast. Unlike with the first robot, these two were fully alert and prepared, reading his movements and anticipating his attacks. Every time he went in with a homing attack they quickly hid their heads inside their bodies. Sonic landed on the ground swiftly after missing yet another attempt at hitting one of the robots in the head._

_The two robots turned their eerie heads around and without any warning they shot their green lasers at him once again. Revving up quickly, Sonic sped away from them and ran up the metal wall as a trail of green traveled closely behind him. As their lasers abruptly stopped he jumped off the wall straight towards them in another dire attempt to smash their heads in. The two robots flung their arms about in an attempt to grab and smash him. Sonic jumped from one robot to the other contemplating on how he would be able to attack and destroy them._

_He was suddenly caught off guard when one of the two robot's clawed hands grabbed his leg and roughly threw him to the ground. Upon impact with the ground, the same clawed hand smashed on top of him before he could react and completely caged him underneath, attempting to crush him to death. He grimaced in pain and used his remaining strength to try and push the clawed hand off of himself. "Tch..." _

"_SONIC!" Amy yelled anxiously, her heart filled with worry. Sonic turned his head to look over in her direction with one eye open. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her blatantly disobeying him yet again and running towards him._

"_A-Amy! No! S-stay away!" He yelled at her in frustration as he continued to fight back the claw that was trying to crush him to death. Ignoring him completely, she quickly ran to where her hammer lay on the ground and hastily picked it up. The second robot had its full attention on her now, its eye beginning to glow an ominous red. Sonic continued struggling to get free as he noticed this, beginning to panic._

"_A-Amy! Run! Run now!" He shouted to her as he continued to repel the one robot's claw._

_Feeling brave and filled with determination, Amy quickly ran towards the robot that was trying to crush the love of her life. She ignored the second robot that was now hot on her trail; her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she pushed herself to run as fast as she possibly could towards her target. With as much strength as she could possibly muster, she swung her hammer roughly into the robot that had Sonic pinned down. It teetered slightly from the impact and its force on Sonic significantly loosened as it became distracted by the small pink hedgehog._

_The robot completely forgot about the blue hedgehog it was apparently trying to crush the life out of and used its other arm to try and grab Amy. She managed to narrowly dodge its onslaught but started to lose her footing. Sonic pushed to get the clawed hand off of him as his adrenaline began to pump throughout his body. He looked up at Amy and felt his heart stop in an instant._

"_AMY! LOOK OUT!" He screamed. Before she had time to react to his words, however, the second robot that had been chasing after her swatted her with its claw as if she were a mere fly. With extreme force, she was thrown several feet across the room and hit the hard floor with a thud. She lay there motionless as the second robot approached her. Sonic's eyes widened in fear and with new found strength pushed the robotic claw away from himself. He swiftly rolled over as the claw attempted to smash down on him again, crushing the ground and creating a large hole in the process._

_The second robot loomed over the dazed pink hedgehog and prepared to crush her with its own weighted mass. Just as it pulled its legs into its body and begun to fall, mere seconds from crushing her, Sonic quickly grabbed her bridal style and darted away in a burst of speed. He looked down at her in deep concern and shook her lightly._

"_Amy!" He said anxiously. "Amy wake up! Get a hold of yourself!" He pleaded, starting to worry. This was exactly why he wanted her to just listen to him and stay put. Why did she have to be so stubborn? She started to stir and blinked as she tried to clear her blurry vision. She groaned in protest as she felt her head beginning to throb._

"_...Wha...What...?" She asked feeling disoriented. As her vision began to clear she was able to make out Sonic's face looking down at her in worry, his eyes soft. "Sonic...?" She asked, not quite sure if he was really there or not. "Ames..." He breathed, feeling slightly relieved._

"_...My head hurts..." She said weakly._

"_It's alright Ames...We're gonna be outta here in no time." He assured her._

_She tried to lift her head slightly to look around. Everything was a blur and she wasn't sure if it was just her vision failing her or if Sonic was running while carrying her. She got a glimpse of what was behind them, two menacing robots rolling not to far behind. She let out a gasp as realization hit her._

"_Sonic...the robots...we have to stop them!" She exclaimed, beginning to wiggle in his arms._

_He looked down at her incredulously. "**We**?" He said to her, his face hardening and his eyes narrowing._

"_What did you think you were doing?" He asked, scolding her. "You almost got yourself killed Amy!"_

_She winced from his tone of voice. "Y-you were in trouble...I was saving you!" She retorted angrily, crossing her arms._

_He growled. "I already told you...I don't need **your** help!" He argued, sounding a lot more cold than he wanted to. She frowned and her eyes softened. He immediately regretted his words. He only wanted her to stay away from the fight. He already almost lost her, he didn't want a repeat all in the same day. He could never forgive himself if anything had happened to her._

"_T-that's not true..." She said shakily. "You were in danger...I-I wanted to help you...I couldn't just stand there and watch you get hurt..." She said in a low, soft voice. He felt her body shaking and knew she was holding back tears. He sighed in frustration while becoming overcome by guilt. He couldn't stand to see her cry. "Amy...look...I..." He trailed off. "Just let me handle this okay...?" He said impatiently._

_He came to an abrupt stop and gently placed her down on her feet. "Please just stay here...don't make me ask you again." He said, his patience running thin. She merely nodded slightly, looking down at the floor. He took off towards the two robots that were still in pursuit without another word or glance._

_Amy wiped at her eyes furiously trying to desperately suppress her tears. Feeling hurt, she decided to stay away from the battlefield and do as Sonic asked. She looked around the large room for a place she could stay out of the robots line of sight in. Seeing another hallway leading elsewhere, she quickly made her way towards it. She hid behind the corner, leaning her back against the wall. She didn't stray to far from the edge though, wanting to watch and make sure Sonic was okay._

_Sonic watched Amy finding a place to hide through the corner of his eye and sighed in slight relief. At least now she's listening to him and will be safe. Sonic continued dodging aggressive attacks from both robots and trying to figure out how to smash their heads in. He could never find a perfect opportunity of vulnerability from either of the two and he was beginning to get frustrated. This fight had been dragging on long enough._

_Suddenly, the one robot stopped for a moment, turning it's eerie head around as if looking for something. Its ominous eye illuminating as it scanned about the room. Sonic knew instinctively what it was looking for and refused to give it a chance of finding her. Without wasting any precious time of this now open opportunity, Sonic leaped from the ground preparing to smash the robots weak point._

_He made a fatal mistake, however, by forgetting about the current robot he had been fighting with. Within seconds Sonic was smacked hard by the other robot's mechanical, clawed hand and was thrown roughly into the wall several feet away. Sonic was thrown closer to where Amy was hiding who cried out in surprise and worry from the sound of the crash._

_She poked her head around the corner slowly to see what was going on. She gasped in fear as she watched helplessly as Sonic was being pinned against the cold, metal wall by one of the robots. He squirmed and struggled to escape but to no avail. The robot held him firmly pressed against the wall. It looked like he was being squeezed to death._

_Amy began to panic. She had to help him, despite what he told her. At this point she didn't care if he was mad at her or not. She couldn't stand to see him get hurt. She looked around the corner once more, thinking of a plan to save her hero. She saw her hammer laying idly on the floor not to far off and began mentally preparing herself to run for it. She leaned against the edge of the corner, getting ready to sprint, her eyes drifting from her hammer back to the robot clutching Sonic. Then she realized something. Where is the other robot?_

_She looked around the room anxiously but found nothing. She swallowed nervously as she felt her stomach beginning to churn. She took a few steps backwards into the hallway debating on what she should do. She began feeling apprehensive and unsure of herself. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I have to help Sonic..." She whispered to herself, trying to regain her courage. Looking back out ahead of her, she knew what to do._

_Before she could make her run to her hammer, she began hearing a strange, loud humming sound coming from right behind her. Her breath hitched and she could feel her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. Amy turned around slowly fearing what she knew she was about to see. Standing right behind her, was the large second robot she had failed to find in the main room._

_For a moment Amy was completely immobilized by fear, unable to move or look away. She began to slowly take a few steps back from the robot and towards the main room. The robots eye began to glow a crimson red as it focused on her, reading her every movement. Amy began to panic and made a break for it, running as fast as she could. The robot swiftly moved after her, destroying the hallway and breaking through the wall in the process. Amy shrieked in fear as she pushed herself to run, almost tripping over herself._

_Sonic continued kicking his feet and struggling to escape. The robot held him above the ground deeming his swift moving legs useless. He looked past the mechanical atrocity before him and watched helplessly as the second robot chased Amy out of hiding and destroying everything in its path._

"_A-Amy...!" He choked out in worry. He tried to pry himself free from the robot who held him caged against the metal wall. The robot tightened its grip on the cobalt hedgehog and shoved him deeper into the wall. He groaned in pain and was beginning to feel light headed._

_Amy quickly ran to where her hammer lay on the floor and picked it up. She turned to face her foe with determination written on her features as she prepared herself for its attacks. The robot swung its clawed hands at her violently as she narrowly dodged them. She swung her hammer at the clawed hands that got to close for comfort while contemplating on how to get out of this situation and help Sonic._

"_A-Amy! Run! Go now and save yourself!" Sonic yelled desperately as the robot shoved him deeper into the wall. He felt ashamed of himself for being so careless and putting himself in such a predicament. Amy took a moment to look back at Sonic and shook her head defiantly._

"_I'm not leaving without you!" She exclaimed._

_Amy looked up at the menacing robot before her and aimed her hammer. She planned on trying to hit it the same way she had hit the first robot earlier. Without wasting another second, she threw her hammer towards the robot's head with all her strength hoping it will make a direct hit._

_Unlike the first robot, this one was fully alert and focusing solely on her. Predicting her moves, it swiftly placed its head back into its shell like body before her hammer could reach its intended destination. Her hammer flew over the robot aimlessly and landed several feet away on the ground. Amy gulped nervously as she watched the robot's head reappear with an ominous red eye glaring back at her._

_Amy began to slowly back away as the robot started to hum. She turned and began to run just as the robot shot out its laser at her. She ran for dear life as the burning green laser started edging closer and closer towards her. She looked around for her hammer only to find it was to far away from her. She'll never make it if she tried to run for it._

"_AMY!" Sonic screamed in fear as he watched the green laser coming dangerously close to her body. He cried out in pain as he felt the robot's robotic claw digging deeper into his flesh. The robot pressed him roughly into the wall further, fully bent on killing him. He felt himself going deeper into the wall as the robot's force created a small indentation where Sonic's body was pressed. The wall was starting to crack and fall apart around the hole Sonic was being held against._

_He didn't cease his struggling, trying to desperately break away from the robot's grasp. It was becoming more difficult to breath as he felt himself slowly being crushed. His struggles were weakening due to his lack of oxygen and his growing exhaustion. "D-damn it..." He muttered weakly as his vision started to blur._

_Amy's eyes widened in panic as she watched her hero growing increasingly weak and faint before her very eyes. "Sonic!" She yelled. Her eyes were becoming moist and her heart hammered in her chest. She quickly picked up the pace, adrenaline surging through her veins, and pushed herself to run faster towards him. The other robot was hot on her trail, unyielding its attack as the laser was near touching her. As she was close to colliding with the robot that was assaulting Sonic, she quickly skid beneath it, in between it's legs and stood up leaning against it's offending clawed hand._

"_Sonic! Hold on!" She yelled worriedly as she tried to pry the metallic hand off of him. "A-Amy..." Sonic groaned weakly as he opened his eyes slightly. As hard as Amy tried, she couldn't get Sonic free of the clawed hand. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she futilely pounded her fists against the robotic hand. "Let him go!" She screamed at the metallic monster before her._

_The robot looked down at Amy with its soul piercing red eye in a rage. It lifted it's second hand in the air ready to strike at the pink hedgehog. Amy closed her eyes and leaned as close to Sonic as possible preparing herself for the pain. Suddenly without warning, a green laser struck right through the robot creating a large hole through its center. The laser went right through and hit the wall just barely missing an encased Sonic and a startled Amy. _

_Amy let out a small shriek as she kept her eyes shut and stayed close to Sonic. For a brief moment it felt as if time stood still. It was eerily silent, the only sounds that could be heard was Amy's heavy breaths and the sounds of electricity surging and buzzing. The robot that had been struck by the neon laser began to stagger and sway slowly, the sounds of metal creaking filling the two startled hedgehog's ears._

_The robot's tight, bone crushing hold on Sonic began to loosen and as he caught his breath and opened his eyes tiredly, began to wriggle himself free of its cold grip. As Sonic was freed, he took a moment to compose himself and catch his breath. He looked over at a frightened Amy who still refused to open her eyes and gently pulled her into his arms. "You okay Ames...?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice. She nodded weakly, suffering from a state of shock. The other robot stood still as if in a state of confusion at the current situation._

_A strange, loud beeping sound began to echo throughout the base and Sonic and Amy both looked up in confusion. The damaged robot's eye began to glow a vibrant, neon green and Sonic's eyes widened in realization. "It's gonna blow!" He yelled._

_Without having a chance to react, the damaged robot detonated and exploded. The two hedgehog's were thrown mercilessly across the room by the force of the blast. Sonic tightened his hold on Amy and held her protectively as they came crashing hard on the cold floor. The second robot also got caught in the blast causing a chain reaction as it too exploded. The entire base began to shake as the explosion rumbled, burning up several passageways and unsuspecting smaller robots who were unfortunate to be in the fire's path. The ceiling began to crumble and pieces began to fall in chunks to the ground. Sonic laid protectively over Amy and acted as a shield to keep her safe from the flying debris. Pieces of metal of all shapes and sizes began to litter the ground, falling like rain._

_After a couple of agonizing moments the room began to get deathly silent and the base was still once more. Sonic slowly sat up feeling slightly dazed and tried to collect himself. He rubbed his head and groaned in discomfort from his minor injuries. He looked around the room and saw the one robot he and Amy had downed together slumped over motionless and noticed all the pieces of scrap metal that littered the floor. That was all that remained of the other two robots they had been fighting. He saw small fires burning lowly throughout some of the hallways. It looked like a war zone, half the ceiling was also gone._

_Sonic glanced down at Amy and noticed she was unconscious. She had cuts and scratches all over her face and arms. "Amy?" He whispered, beginning to worry. When she didn't respond he shook her gently. "Ames..." He said again softly. "Amy...come on...wake up." He said again as he cupped her face in his hands. He felt his heart beginning to race as he started to panic. He wasn't sure how badly she had gotten hurt from the blast. They were both lucky they didn't get burned._

"_Amy!" He tried again, this time more urgently. When he still received no response he felt his heart sinking. He didn't want her to get hurt, that was the whole reason why he had yelled at her to stay away in the first place. He wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, he just wanted her to be safe and out of harms way. "Come on Ames...don't do this to me..." He said in a pained voice. Her unresponsiveness was starting to scare him. He didn't care if he was just acting irrational due to being on edge and his adrenaline still pumping. Just seeing her like this made him extremely unsettled and upset. Something right out of his nightmares._

_Amy started to stir and groaned softly as she opened her jade eyes slowly. Sonic let out a sigh of relief and embraced her in his arms tightly. Amy was still in a daze and was not completely sure what was going on. "Sonic...?" She asked softly as she gathered her wits. "Yeah Ames...Everything is alright now..." He assured her in a gentle and calm voice. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm so glad..."_

_Sonic held her for a while before pulling away. Now that his fear was put aside he realized just how mad he was at her. Judging by her crestfallen expression, his anger was written all over his face. "You're so stupid Amy you know that?" He quietly scolded._

"_Yeah...I know..." She whispered dismally. But Sonic wasn't quite finished yet. "How can you be so reckless? You could have died today Amy!" He yelled at her incredulously._

_Amy glared at him. "I wasn't just going to stand **there** and watch you get killed!" She retorted as she felt her anger building._

"_I told you, I could handle it! I was fine!" He said raising his voice._

"_If you call almost being crushed to death fine!" She yelled as she crossed her arms stubbornly._

_He growled at her angrily. "I could've gotten outta that! That was nothing!" He boasted._

"_Could've fooled me **Sonic The Hedgehog**." She spat through gritted teeth._

"_You can't even follow simple orders! I asked you over three times to stay out of the way and you didn't listen to me!" He yelled, clenching his hands into fists._

"_Is this how you thank someone who saved your life?" She asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes at him._

"_I already told you Amy...I didn't need your help and I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" He shouted. _

"_You're so stubborn." She said bluntly as she locked her jade eyes on his emerald orbs._

"_Look who's talkin!" Sonic said angrily as he pointed his finger at her accusingly._

_Amy glared daggers at him. "You just can't accept the fact that I helped you for once! It's a pride thing with you isn't it? You and that stupid ego of yours...!" She declared in angered frustration._

_Sonic growled. "It's not about that at all!" He protested._

"_Of course it is!" Amy argued back. "If it weren't for my help you might not be here right now!" Amy shrieked._

"_If it weren't for you constantly getting yourself into trouble, I wouldn't of had to be here in the first place!" He spat out venomously. "I wouldn't of had to deal with a lot of things if it weren't for you..." He said through gritted teeth._

_Amy was taken aback by his last statement. His words hurt her like fire and she felt her heart breaking instantaneously. She stayed quiet and looked down at the floor trying to desperately prevent the tears that were now threatening to leak from her jade eyes. Her body started to shake and she mentally cursed herself for looking so weak in front of Sonic._

_Sonic's eyes widened when he realized what he had said and watched Amy whimpering on the floor trying to hold back her tears. Guilt immediately rushed through him. He didn't mean it, he was just so angry with her. She was so stubborn sometimes and today had to many close calls for him to handle. His expression softened and he tried to think of what to do and say. "Amy...I..." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Um...We should probably get going...before anything else comes out to greet us." He made a nervous chuckle and stood up offering his hand to help Amy up as well._

_She merely looked at him, her expression filled with hurt. Taking a deep breath to help suppress the tears that still threatened her eyes and to ease her aching heart, she stood up on her own without accepting his help. His hand fell to his side and he frowned feeling a heavy weight on his own heart. When she tried to walk past him towards the main exit, she suddenly cried out in pain and began to fall. Sonic caught her with ease and looked at her in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked beginning to worry._

"_N-Nothing...I'm fine..." She whispered trying hard not to cry in front of him. He wasn't all to convinced but set her down gently. She attempted to walk again when another sharp pain hit her causing her to fall. Sonic caught her again and looked at her with a serious expression. "You're not fine...You hurt yourself." He stated as he began looking her over. She felt pretty uncomfortable being in his arms after he severely hurt her feelings. Any other time she would have loved this kind of attention from him, but not now._

"_I-It's just my ankle...I'll be okay." She assured him shakily. He frowned and picked her up bridal style. This was not how this rescue mission was supposed to happen. Not only did she get physically hurt, but he helped to single handedly hurt her emotionally as well. He swallowed a lump that was in his throat and began heading towards the exit. "Don't worry...I'm taking you home now. We'll have Tails fix you up in no time." He assured her, trying to brighten the mood. To his dismay she didn't say anything or even look at him. He sighed and began to speed his way out of the partially destroyed base._

_Sonic took Amy back to her house and gently placed her down in front of her door. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as the two hedgehog's just stood there avoiding each other's eyes. Sonic cleared his throat nervously and stared at his red shoes. Amy looked up at him sadly. "Thank you for saving me...and...I'm sorry...for not doing what you asked me to do..." She said softly. He frowned as he watched a single tear roll down her cheek. He couldn't take this anymore. He felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Sonic tried to think of what to say and opened his mouth and closed it again, unable to find words. Before he could respond, the teary eyed girl had already gone into her house. All he was left with was the sound of her front door shutting in his face._

_He sighed despondently and contemplated on whether or not he should knock and try apologizing to her. As his fist went up to the door though, he found himself unable to do so. He didn't know what to say or where to begin. If he could take back the horrible words he had said to her he would in a heart beat. He didn't mean to get angry...it's just...he almost lost her today and it was a hard concept for him to swallow._

_Looking down dejectedly, he turned and started to slowly walk away from her small home. He needed some time to clear his head, some time to think. Without any further hesitation, he began running off in a blur of blue as fast and as far away as possible for the time being._

A couple of hours had passed since the incident. It was now mid afternoon and Sonic had spent the entire time trying to figure out how to make it up to Amy. He slouched on the park bench in deep thought. Was it really that hard to apologize? He groaned inwardly at his inability to express his emotions well. Her disappointed and heart broken face, her tears rolling down her cheeks...the hurt in her eyes...They continued to replay in his mind like a bad dream.

It's all his fault she's so upset. None of this should have even happened. Without another thought he stood up from the park bench and stretched. After a light yawn he looked up at the bright blue sky as the wind softly tickled his face and deeply inhaled the warm spring air. With a soft sigh he came to terms with what he had to do after his mind and emotions waged an ongoing battle from within.

"I just need to apologize to her...Just explain myself...I mean, she can't be _that_ mad at me right?" He thought to himself out loud. As much as he tried to assure himself he still felt unconvinced and disheartened. As his mind continued to race with thoughts he didn't even realize he had already begun running towards the pink hedgehog's house.

Sonic found himself standing at Amy's front door for the second time that day and tried to find the courage to knock. After procrastinating for a short while he closed his eyes and took in another short breath and knocked lightly three times. He waited for over a minute and began to feel impatient; he knocked again while tapping his foot on the ground, slowly starting to lose his resolve.

"Amy?" He called out feeling a little uneasy. "Ames we really need to talk." He stated in a serious manner. He finally gave up with the door and in mild frustration peeked through her front windows. Luckily for him the light blue curtains were pulled aside giving him a full view of the living room. Seeing that it was empty and the lights turned off, he looked up at the apple tree that stood near her home and began to climb it. _"She's probably in her room."_ He assumed. He sat on a branch that overlooked her bedroom window and edged himself closer. As he peered in he saw her bed with it's cream colored sheets completely made and empty.

Feeling stumped, he sat and pondered as to where she may be. _"Maybe she went to see Tails..." _He wondered while remembering her injured ankle. He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his two feet and began to run once more. There was one last place he wanted to check first before heading to check Tails workshop.

Sonic ran a short distance before coming across a vast and beautiful meadow. Tall grass and a large variety of flowers of every kind and color covered the soft soil. A sole willow tree stood nearby, it's leaves singing the sweet song of spring as the wind blew gently. This quiet and serene place was a good training ground for the team; they had often come here to practice together. Sonic had done many one on one training sessions with Amy alone here and it held a lot of memories and sentiment to the both of them. This place helped bring them closer together than either of them had ever imagined they would.

Amy often came here to think, especially since it was so close to her home. He knew if he didn't find her at home she would most likely be found here. As he stared off into the distance, he caught sight of something pink sitting amongst the tall grass. He smiled softly at how well he knew her by now and began slowly walking up to her.

Amy was sitting quietly in a patch of wild flowers letting her fingers gently trace each of the flower's petals. She admired their beauty as she sat in deep thought, a sad expression evident on her soft features. She sighed dismally as she stared off into the distance completely unaware of the blue hedgehog approaching her. Sonic was beginning to feel a little uneasy; his stomach felt as though it were in knots. He wasn't quite sure what he should do or say. He had felt so sure of himself earlier but the moment he had laid eyes on her his mind had gone completely blank.

The sound of grass crunching beneath someone's feet disturbed Amy from her thoughts and she slowly turned around to see Sonic standing right behind her. Emerald met jade as the two hedgehog's simply stared at one another in silence. Amy smiled sadly and broke her gaze, returning her attention to one of the small flowers sitting idly beside her. Sonic wordlessly walked up to her and sat down.

The two both sat in silence as they looked off ahead of them. They watched as clouds moved swiftly through the bright sky and flowers blowing softly in the wind. The strong scent of the warm spring air filled their noses. Sonic twiddled his fingers nervously as he tried to gather his thoughts. Amy couldn't help but stare at him through the corner of her eyes. Sonic closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh, surrendering to his emotions.

"Amy...I'm sorry...about earlier..." He managed in a low voice. Never in his life had apologizing for something been so difficult. Amy remained silent and stared at the flowers on the ground. Sonic swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and tried to continue.

"I didn't mean what I said..." He looked down at the ground as a wave of guilt flooded his heart.

Amy let out a pained sigh. "You really hurt me you know..." She said almost inaudibly.

Sonic winced. "I know...I didn't mean to hurt you..." He said softly.

Amy placed her hand gingerly on Sonic's and leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder. Sonic was taken aback by the gesture and looked down at her only to see her smiling contently with her eyes closed. He felt his cheeks beginning to heat up and his heart beginning to race.

"I'm sorry too." She said apologetically. "I should have listened to you. I only wanted to help...I can't stand to see you get hurt." Her eyes began to moisten as she reminisced the events of that morning. Sonic felt himself at a loss for words.

"A-Amy..." He stuttered bashfully.

"I know you were only trying to protect me." She continued, her voice light and gentle.

Almost instinctively, Sonic took Amy's hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. She looked up at him and found herself lost in his intense gaze. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled shyly. She returned the smile feeling her own cheeks heating up. His expression grew serious and he let out an uneven sigh.

"I was afraid Ames..." He admitted, his expression growing sullen. She looked at him with slight perplexity. "Of what?" She asked, unsure of what he meant.

He smiled weakly as he looked at her. "Of losing you_._"

She let out a surprised gasp as she stared at him in shock. "R-really?" She whispered. She had always assumed he wasn't afraid of anything.

Sonic nodded. "Of course. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." He said genuinely. Amy felt her heart flutter. Now it was Amy's turn to be at a loss for words.

"I-I didn't know that's how you felt..." Amy stammered shyly, her cheeks suddenly feeling as though they were on fire.

There was an awkward silence as both hedgehog's began to blush heavily and tried composing themselves. Sonic rubbed the back of his head nervously with his free hand. Expressing his deep, inner thoughts and emotions was by no means an easy task for him.

"Do you forgive me?" Sonic asked, breaking the silence. His eyes were sorrowful and pleading.

Amy smiled sheepishly. "Of course I do Sonic! I love you!" She proclaimed jubilantly.

Before Sonic had a chance to respond, Amy grabbed him and hugged him tightly making him fall backwards onto the grass. She kissed him softly on the cheek and giggled happily. Sonic's eyes widened as his muzzle turned a bright, vibrant red. Within moments he found himself smiling broadly and beginning to laugh, feeling a tremendous weight being lifted off his shoulders.

They both laughed as a light breeze blew through their quills and tickled their noses. Sonic reclaimed Amy's hand as she rolled off of him and laid on the grass beside him. He intertwined his fingers with hers just as he had done before as they both looked up at the clear blue sky. Sonic sighed in contentment as the guilt he had felt earlier began to quickly evaporate. Amy snuggled into Sonic's chest and he found himself accepting and wanting the affection. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him, surprising even himself with his bold move.

"I'm sorry for being so reckless." Amy whispered as she nuzzled her head into his furry chest. Sonic smiled sheepishly. "It's alright Ames...everyone knows how stubborn you are." He teased. She huffed. "Look who's talking!" Sonic chuckled. "I guess ya have a point there..." Amy giggled and lightly squeezed his hand.

The two closed their eyes and relaxed in the patch of flowers, the tall grass keeping them cool from the sun. As Sonic relaxed, he realized just how tired he had been feeling after everything that had happened that morning. Even Amy seemed exhausted as she became quiet. He felt her grip on him loosening and knew she was bound to fall asleep soon.

"Amy..." Sonic breathed tiredly.

She stirred, lightly snuggling against his chest and inhaling his scent. "Mmm?" She mumbled softly.

"Thank you...for saving me." He said quietly in appreciation, his eyes slowly drooping.

Amy smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "I'll do anything for you Sonic..." She whispered softly as the urge to sleep grew stronger. Sonic smiled back in response as he soon fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Sonic awoke unsure how much time had passed since the two of them had fallen asleep. He looked down at Amy to see her still sleeping soundly in his arms. A strong and yearning desire filled his heart as he watched her affectionately. This powerful emotion he had ignored for so long and lately with every passing day, it was becoming harder and harder for him to repel it. He closed his eyes and slowly moved his lips towards hers until they finally met softly. It was a small, light peck but he relished every second of it.<p>

"I love you too Amy...more than you know." He whispered in her ear as he held her closely in his arms. He smiled softly as he looked back up and watched the clouds moving slowly across the sunset colored sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author Note - <strong>**I'm actually a bit disappointed in how this came out. It didn't come out as good as I had anticipated it to and I tried really hard to keep Sonic and Amy in character. Honestly though, given Sonic's personality in the games, even under the circumstances I can't see Sonic getting mad at Amy or any of his friends and lashing out at them. But that was the idea of this story, him hurting her feelings and then making amends so I tried to make it work while keeping him close to his personality. The ending also didn't come out the way I had imagined it, but I still like it and think it's cute. :)**_

_**If people are wondering about how easily they made up with one another, remember they both had the entire day to think about their actions and what was said to one another. When Sonic apologizes about what he said, Amy knows he's being sincere. Another thing I just want to mention is her hurt ankle. The meadow is really close to her house, think of the houses and neighborhood in Sonic X where it's sorta in a countryside setting. The idea is based off of that and I was planning to bring this up in the end but it didn't happen. She had her ankle wrapped up in a bandage, a job she did after going home and later made the short walk to the meadow.**_


End file.
